Harry Potter and the Inbetween Realm
by BrittneysBojangles
Summary: Harry finally defeats Voldemort, but dissapears into another reality of Hogwarts, a reality of horror, 13 years later he returns but unthinkable creatures come along with him, wanting him back and just maybe the rest of the world too. This is a scary stor


_Disclaimor: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's fine characters._

_Note: This is basically my first fan fic, so please read and review and if you want you can give me ideas, thanks a lot!_

Chapter One

The Mirror

Voldemort's evil cackle sounded through the castle as he pointed his wand at seventeen year old Harry Potter who was screaming in agony on the cold stone floor, it wouldn't have been a surprise if the whole castle had heard his cries of pain, but he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Voldemort lowered his wand when he had figured it had don't its job and spat at Harry things about joining his muggle loving parents and that his friends would soon be trailing behind him.

"The night the world will fall to my beckoning will be this night!" He laughed manically. Harry, exhausted from the battle, used all his energy to look up into his rival's eyes, those cold, blood red, evil eyes that so many innocent people had to look into before they fell. He gave him a pure look of hatred and was at the beginning of a curse word when he heard Hermione and Ron's voices outside the room. A wave of relief washed over him when he heard them, he hadn't seen them for the whole battle and he was worried that something had happened to them, but that relief quickly changed to despair when he saw the look on Voldemort's face.

"HARRY! HARRY!" They screamed anxiously waiting for a reply.

"HERMIONE! RON! GET OUTTA HERE!" He screamed at them. He heard them try the door only to find it locked. Voldemort smiled a malicious smile at the door and then back at Harry who knew what was about to happen.

"Your savoir has fallen you little brats, and you and the rest of the world will be next!" Hermione's gasps could be heard from behind the door. Harry could tell she was covering her mouth. Voldemort turned to the door, then he looked at Harry. "How about I take them first Harry? That way you can watch the lights leave their eyes and know it was all your fault, you could have prevented all this if you would have joined me."

He quickly opened the door where both Hermione and Ron stood flabbergasted, frozen where they stood. Ron was the first to move, he raised his wand but before he could muster the first word of the hex, Voldemort sent him flying back across the wall, knocking him unconscious. "I'll save this one for torture later." Then he moved to look at Hermione who looked as pale as ever as she held her wand shakily in her hand. "Are you ready to die mudblood?"

Hermione looked at Harry who was watching, and struggling to get up, Pain and agony drenched his face. He couldn't let this happen, they were his friends, his family, innocent in all this. They were the only family he'd ever had, and he'd be damned if he was going to let Voldemort take that away, just like he took away his parent, just like he took away Siruis, and Dumbledoore.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM SON OF A BITCH! As he shakily stood up and attempted to point a wand a Voldemort, but then he realized he didn't have a wand, Voldemort had it, and now he was laughing.

"Can't do much without your wand eh boy?" The laughing grew louder, and Harry couldn't stand it anymore. Wand or not, he was going to give it shot, it was all he could do.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" He shouted. Nothing happened. He repeated the curse, and still…nothing. The Dark Lord's laughter had grown into hysteria now. He kept repeating it and repeating it but nothing would happen.

"I'm growing tired of your little games Potter." And in one moment, Harry was on his knees, gritting his teeth as Voldemort shot another cruiciatus curse at him. He was trying so hard not to cry in pain, he didn't want Hermione to see him give in. "Stupid boy." Voldemort spat as he watched him with delight. Hermione couldn't take it any longer, she couldn't sit there and watch her friend get tortured. Memories of them hanging out together and sharing good times came flooding back to her. Then, before she knew what she was doing, she was screaming at Voldemort.

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!" She pleaded. Voldemort broke the curse off, sending Harry to buckle to the floor with exhaustion, then he turned and looked at her darkly, making her shiver. She glanced at Harry who was already struggling to get up again.

"Do not beg to me mudblood, do not try to defend the Potter brat, it is a useless task. He is weak and unclean, and now I will kill you right in front of the little brat's eyes." Harry heard Voldemort's threat and anger surged through him. Once again he attempted the killing curse. To his surprise, a green light erupted from him and was sent flying towards Voldemort, and before he could even turn around, the curse shot through his body making him scream, but he didn't fall down lifeless like he should have, It was obvious he was trying to use all his power to repel the curse from his body. It Harry that the curse might not be successful so he shouted it again and again, sending two more killing curses at him, and this time, he did fall. As he was dieing he cursed one more thing at Harry, but it was too quiet to hear. A black cloud came slowly out of Voldemort's wand before he fell to the floor, lifeless.

The black cloud was moving super slow, Harry thought this rather odd. He stepped out of the dark clouds path and watched it head straight for a seven foot mirror in the corner of the room. The curse got closer and closer before it was absorbed into the mirror. A gust of wind flew out at Harry nearly knocking him off his feet and slamming the door, separating Hermione and an unconscious Ronald. He could hear Hermione's bangs and shout coming from outside but he was too caught up in what was going on around him to move.

As the wind grew stronger and stronger, the mirror began burst with light. Pretty soon, light was washing over the room, forcing Harry to shield his eyes. He felt like he was in the middle of a tornado, the sun right there with him. The powerful wind shook the door with its mighty gust, making Hermione flinch. The magnificent stain glass window that resided on the other side of the room shattered sending glass debris flying around the room, cutting Harry's body and causing him to bleed freely. He cried out in pain. Hermione was banging on the door, screaming with all her might for Harry to open it, but Harry could not move.

When the window had shattered, auror's and death eater's alike stopped and watch the scene above them in the tower. They had to shield their eyes as blinding light was strewn out the window. Remus was among the crowd, he remembered that Harry was up there because Hermione and Ron had said they had seen Voldemort and him battling up on that floor. "What the bloody hell is going on?" He said to himself.

Harry couldn't see anything, the light was too bright, all he could do was wave his arms about frantically in search of somewhere to escape. Suddenly a gusted force blew him back towards the wall, but before he hit it, an invisible force started pulling him towards what he was sure to be the mirror. His fingers scanned the floor in search of something to hold onto, but even if he could find something, he was too weak to hold strong to it. He felt is body slide rapidly across the floor and through what he assumed to be the mirror. He was flying in mid air through a lighted tunnel, which immediately started to turn black and grey. It was like he traveling through rain clouds. He felt like he was moving faster than the speed of light as the dark tunnel did turns and threw him through loops. He quickly shut his eyes again because he didn't want to see where he was going to land, when he did land. Suddenly millions of screams sounded through the air, stabbing Harry's ears. He finally blacked out from it all. He had no idea what was in store for him.

_Hope ya'll enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought!!!_


End file.
